Park Kyung Ree
Perfil thumb|250px|Kyung Ri * Nombre: 경리 / Kyung Ree (Kyung Ri) * Nombre completo: 박경리 / Park Kyung Ree * Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso: '''50kg *'Signo del zodiaco:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Caballo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia:' Star Empire Entertainment Dramas *Borg Mom (MBC, 2017) ''cameo *I'm Not a Girl Anymore (Naver TV, 2016-2017) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013)'' cameo'' *Blue Tower (tvN, 2013) cameo Videos Musicales *Unnies - Shut Up (2016) *The Legend - Crush On You (2016) *HOMME - It Girl (2014) Programas TV * Hello Counselor (Junto a Kim Sooyong y Lee Hyunkyung) (KBS) (6/3/17) * Law of the Jungle;Kota Manado (SBS,2017) * Immortal Songs 2 Junto a Hyemi(9MUSES), Kevin(ZE:A) y Dongjun(ZE:A) (KBS) (20/08/16) * Radio Star (2016) * Running Man (03-07-2016 Ep. 306) * Girls Who Eat Well (JTBC, 2016) * Knowing Bros (JTBC, 30-04-2016) *Gag Concert – Like It Or Not ( KBS, 2016) junto a Keum Jo y Eu Ae Rin *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 4-5) *XTM Homme 6.0 (20/05/14) *XTM Homme 6.0 (15/04/14) *XTM Homme 6.0 (8/04/14) *Moon Hee Jun's Pure 15 (6/03/14) *Fashion King Korea (3/02/14) *Model stone, the truth of the diet? (23/01/14) *All the Kpop (28/05/13) *All the Kpop (21/05/13) *All the Kpop (12/03/13) *All the Kpop (05/03/13) Programas de Radio *Younha's Starry Night (8/01/14, junto a Sera, HyunAh, HyeMi y Erin) *Sukira Kiss (28/12/13, junto a Sera, HyunAh, HyeMi y Erin) Discografía Single Anuncios *Oronamin C (2018) *MAX Beer (2016-2017) *Legion of Heroes (2016) *AXA (2016) *Three Kingdoms PK (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: '9MUSES & NASTY NASTY **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarina **'Sub-Unidad:' 9MUSES A * Ex-Grupo: 'Viva Girls (no debutó) *'Habilidades: Canto y Baile. *'Debut: '''Single "News" en el 2012. *'Modelo a seguir: BoA. *'Lema: '"Hagas lo que hagas, sonríe siempre y disfruta" . *'''Personalidad: '''Alegre, tímida, fácil de llevar con las personas. * '''Estilo de vestir: Tops largos y pantalones cortos. * Hobbies: Mirar fotos de modelos y ver películas. * Es ex aprendiz en Medialine Entertainment. *Kyung Ree fue descubierta de haber sido una bailarina de respaldo de numerosas estrellas, entre ellos mujeres solista como Chae Yeon. *Kyungri, Lime de Hello Venus, Soyumi de KISS&CRY y Woohee de Dal Shabet iban a debutar en “Viva Girls” '''pero el proyecto fallo debido a problemas financieros. *Kyung Ree dijo que ella era muy popular cuando ella iba a la preparatoria por su belleza y su look inocente. *Los representantes de Star Empire explicaron: " Nos pareció que ya que es una novata y que no mucha gente está familiarizada, que sería perfecta para expresar la sensación correcta de la imagen que estamos tratando de transmitir. Esto no es sólo un recorte de la imagen de Kyung Ree, sino más bien un teaser que abarca todo sobre el regreso de Nine Muses ". * Su color favorito es el rojo sangre. * Su número favorito es el 8. * Su película favorita es A Moment to Remember.' * En el pre-debut fue bailarina de fondo de Chae Yeon, Park Mikyung, Lee Jung y Kim Gunmoo. * Kyungri se convirtió en una integrante de Nine Muses por su altura, y su imagen. * A Kyungri le encanta Younha, incluso cantó Waiting para su audición. * Dijo que tres compañías de entretenimiento mostraron interés por ella. * En el pre-debut fue atleta de la cuerda de saltar. * Piensa que es la miembro que mejor se ve dentro de Nine Muses y además, quiere convertirse en la mascota del grupo. * Sólo aceptaría a hombres de cinco años mayor que ella como máximo o uno o dos menor que ella. * Su tipo ideal es alguien con un rostro simpático, refrescante al reír con buen humor y un estilo casual. * Sus hábitos frecuentes son soñar despierta, mirarse a los espejos, parpadear mucho y hacer pucheros. *En el programa All The Kpop fue pareja de Ken de VIXX en varias ocasiones, pero en otro episodio, él fue pareja de Hani de EXID. Por lo que N de VIXX y Kevin de ZE:A le ofrecieron sus rosas en "All The Kpop", pero ella acepto la de N, y lograron ser pareja en el programa. *Se vió envuelta en un caso de acoso por un fan a traves de twitter, el cual le mandaba mensajes obscenos, su empresa ya se hizo cargo de la situación. * En una presentación de "News" ella se resbaló y cayó pero no sufrió un daño fuerte , también en la misma prensentación con la cancion Dolls se resbalaba durante las primeras partes. * Hizo su aparición en el MV "It Girl" del dueto HOMME. * Es fan de Zico de Block B. * Dice que su encanto son sus piernas. * En 2014 debutó en una nueva sub-unidad de su agencia, llamada '''NASTY NASTY', conformada por Kim Ji Yeop (Kevin) de ZE:A y SoJin, una de las nuevas integrantes de 9MUSES. La canción del debut se llama Knock. * Cuenta con su propio fandom llamado Icegangsters en honor a su nombre en Twitter. * Se encuentra en el #97 de la lista de las 100 reinas del kpop. * Participó en el programa de citas Match Made in Heaven Returns donde el actor Kang Joon la eligió como su pareja en el programa y así la eligió como su pareja final. * Es el tipo ideal de Kevin quien es su compañero en la sub-unidad NASTY NASTY. * En una entrevista su compañero Kevin dijo que le fue difícil grabar el MV de Knock, '''debido a que ella era su tipo ideal. * Hizo una colaboración para JTBC con Sungkyu de Infinite. * Compartió un anécdota en '''Gag Concert - Like It Or No. Ella dijo: “Tenía una foto de cuando era estudiante en mi celular y una vez, se la mostré a Kwanghee”. De manera sorprendido, él dijo: “Supongo que tu también gastaste 20 millones de won (aproximadamente $17,000 dólares) en cirugía plástica, ¿cierto?”.Sin embargo, Kyungri dijo: “En realidad no me sometí a cirugía plástica. ¡Soy una belleza natural!”.Hong Hweon compartió la foto con la audiencia y dijo: “Creo que te pareces un poco a Ra Mi Ran”. Kyungri, sorprendida al ver la foto, quiso deshacerse de ella rápidamente. *Una vez más fue compañera de Ken de VIXX para el programa Oh My God Tip donde demostraron una cercana relación. *Es la primera miembro confirmada para la sub-unidad de Nine Muses. *En el episodio 306 de Running Man dijo que ella sudaba mucho y por eso cuando iban a hacer el "¡Fighting!" ponía la mano por debajo para no tocar a los demás y cuando el otro miembro de Running Man ponía la mano por debajo de la de ella no le gustaba. *El 20 de Octubre del 2016 se presento en "Immortal Songs 2" junto a Hyemi, Kevin y Dongjun de ZE:A interpretando el tema de los '90 "Wingless Angel" del legendario grupo coreano de reggae ROO'RA Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Instagram *Twitter Galería KyungRi01.jpg KyungRi02.jpg KyungRi03.jpg KyungRi04.jpg KyungRe05.jpg KyungRee6.jpeg Kkkkk.jpg 1-1435095440.jpg Videografía Kyung Ree X Jeong Jin Woon - White Christmas|White Christmas 경리(나인뮤지스), 정진운 - 둘만의 크리스마스 White Christmas Official M V| Park Kyung Ree & Jin Woon - White Christmas 경리(나인뮤지스) GYEONG REE(9MUSES) & 최낙타 CHOI NAKTA - 봄봄 BomBom Official M V| Park Kyung Ree & Choi Nakta - BomBom Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina